Heavenly Peach
Heavenly Peach (仙桃; pinyin: xiāntáo) is a plant in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. She is earned by collecting ten of her Puzzle Pieces. She heals other plants that surround her in a 3x3 area. Origins Heavenly Peach is based on the ''Prunus persica'', a type of peach fruit that is native to Northwest China. Her name and ability are references to The Peaches of Immortality (otherwise known as "Heavenly Peaches"), which in Chinese Mythology are peaches that grant those who consume them ever-lasting life. Audio Almanac entry Note: Heavenly Peach's recharge is Mediocre in-game. heals all surrounding plants, regaining their health. Amount of healing: Moderate Plant feature: red plant, short Her resume says that she was once for use of Wangmu Niangniang (王母娘娘), and became a medic after being demoted to mortal.}} Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, she will make all plants surrounding her in a 3x3 area temporarily invulnerable. Costumed She also fully heals plants, still in a 3x3 area. Level upgrade Strategies Heavenly Peach is one of the few ways for the player to heal their own plants without the use of Wall-nut First Aid, which makes her work well with defensive plants such as Wall-nut, Tall-nut, and Endurian. Using her with expensive plants such as Winter Melon and Banana Launcher is also a good idea, as she would allow them to last longer, saving sun for the player. The player can also plant more Heavenly Peaches to allow for faster healing, since she heals in a 3x3 square radius, allowing easily stacking of effects. Heavenly Peach's Plant Food effect, when used correctly (such as the placing a column of defensive plants and having two Heavenly Peaches use their Plant Food effect via the use of Far Future Power Tiles), can hold back the horde, allow the player's defense to withstand the attack of zombies such as Gargantuars, Barrel Roller Zombies, and Turquoise Skull Zombie. Make sure that this plant is well-protected or the player will end up wasting 125 sun. She is good to use on Garlic and Sweet Potato because she allows them to activate their abilities longer causing more moving of zombies. Using her with Infi-nut is a bad idea because he can heal himself. Gallery Trivia *Her healing animation spawns some purple squares that surround any plants adjacent to her. *She is the only plant that heals themselves and their allies. *Wangmu Niangniang (皇母娘娘) is the Queen Mother Goddess in Chinese mythology. **She apparently was once a peach that was under the employment of Wangmu Niangniang. **Basically, she was once technically a demigod, a minor deity, hence her name. Her Almanac entry also states that she was demoted to being a mortal peach. *A.K.E.E. has similar leaves to hers but in a darker green shade. *If the player traps/stuns a zombie on her range, the zombie will not move until it is destroyed. *Prior to version 2.4.0, she was the only plant in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 that could heal plants. **Overall, she is the first plant to do so, the second is Aloe. *Her costume references a doctor, who aids people, similar to how she heals plants. See also *Aloe Category:Healing plants Category:Kongfu World Category:Kongfu World obtained plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants